


Fortunes and Crowns

by castaliareed



Series: Bound and Betrayed [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, F/M, Fairmarket Inn, Harrenhal, Incest, Jonsa Kink Week, Politics and Porn, Riverlands, Sibling Incest, Sinblings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: "The reeds were starting to grow high and the water was clear. He could hear singing. A low hum, he would know that voice anywhere. Sansa was singing Jonquil and Florian the Fool."Jon and Sansa continue their tour of the Riverlands. The people come out to see their King and the Lady of Winterfell. The games they’re playing get more dangerous by the day.





	Fortunes and Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Jonsa Kink Week - Voyeurism/Bondage
> 
> I haven't gone to sleep yet, so I say I'm getting this in on time. ;-) 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for all your comments!

_"What in the seven hells are you thinking woman?" Jon asked pointing to the window from his seat across from her. The chants of the crowd could still be heard. King in the North, King of the Seven Kingdoms, Down with the dragon queen. Sansa knew he was suppressing the urge to yell. His crown on the table next to him._

_"You're their King," she said. "They love you." She put on her softest smile. Jon grunted and stood up walking to the window. The crowd was still amassed outside the Inn in Fairmarket. He leaned against the window. Sansa went to him, touching his arm trying to ease his anger._

_"You don't want them to love you?" she asked._

_"I need them to respect me," he said. "I need you to respect me."_

_"I do," she insisted. Jon let out a laugh shaking his head._

_"Is that why you called me Daenerys' lap dog at Harrenhal," he reminded her._

_"I didn't..." she started to say taking a step back. He was going to resist her attempts to calm him. Sansa began to fidget with the small trunk of their things. Her Lord Uncle had sent it ahead of them from Riverrun to Fairmarket._

_"Yes, you did." He walked back to where Sansa was pulling clothes out and laying them on the bed. "Yes you did," he said again. Sansa blinked up at him, soft leather straps she used to wrap around her gown when traveling where in her hand._

_"Now, you plan things without telling me," he said taking the leather straps from her hands. "You have me spill inside you. When I've said no more children." Sansa inhaled._

_"I'm trying to fix things," she said holding her own anger back. How dare he accuse her. She went back to the trunk pulling out silks she was going to use to make stockings._

_Jon grabbed her arm forcing her to face him, "I think you need to learn who's King, here."_

_"Teach me, then," she challenged him. Standing face to face they were the same height. Her blue eyes met his grey ones. She wanted to see him be a King._

_"Take your clothes off," he said. Sansa stared at him, defiant._

_"Sansa don't make me repeat myself. Or it'll be worse for you," he said squeezing the leather straps in his hand. She did as she was told and then he commanded her to lay on the bed. Tying the leather straps around her wrists then fastening them to the bedposts. He used the silk cloth to blindfold her._

_In the darkness, Sansa knew he was standing at the foot of the bed. She squirmed wanting his touch. He pinched her nipples and she groaned. He grabbed her chin, forcing a kiss on her. When she tried to kiss back he pulled away._

_"I didn't tell you to kiss me," he said. He pinched her hardened nipples again. Sansa let out a low moan. He lifted one leg across her body and smacked her bum. The sting made her moan again._

_"You're such a bastard," she said the words coming out before she could stop them._  

_"Are you f*cking having a jape, right now," he said. She heard him stand to take off his shirt. "You want to play dangerous games, we'll play Sansa Stark." Sansa imagined his strong chest. The muscles in his arms flexing. She bit her lip and her mouth watered._

_Coming on to the bed, he lifted her legs to smack her bum again. She cried out. He made her beg for more. His hand found her arse over and over again. Then he spread her legs, pushing her knees apart while his mouth found her cunt. The scratchiness of his beard rubbing against her inner thighs. He sucked on her nub until the blindfold was wet with her tears and she pleaded with him to stop._

_"These games too much, for the Lady of Winterfell?" he said. She nodded. He removed the blindfold. "Now has my lady learned her lesson?" Sansa nodded through the tears. He nodded back, "Good."_

_Sansa leaned her head back and closed her eyes bringing her legs together, while Jon undid the straps. He laid on top of her, his full weight pushing her into the bed. He wiped the tears from her face and she gave him a small smile. Their lips found each other. They kissed long and slow._  

_He nudged her legs apart again with his own knees, guiding his cock to her cunt. His kissed her neck. She murmured his name over again into his ear, stroking his hair that had come lose from the ties holding it back. Their bodies rocked back and forth together. Sansa climaxed again. Then Jon spilled his seed in her again. Sansa thought this was the first time they had made love since coming south._

********

**Jon**

The Tavern at the Inn was full of his men-at-arms which included a few women if truth be told. Women from the Free-folk and Bear Island were some of Jon's best fighters. He trusted them with his family more than he trusted any of his other bannermen. He had come down from the upstairs rooms they were staying in after saying goodnight to his daughters, to quench his thirst. He sighed when he saw that the only table with room left was with Lady Brienne and Ser Jaime. Jon was going to be forced to share a tankard of ale with the Kingslayer. 

"Lady Sansa's not joining us?" Brienne asked. 

"She's tired," he said. Brienne gave him a cautious look. Ser Jaime took a long drink from his tankard with the one hand that remained to him. Jon noticed he used the fake gold hand less and less since joining them on their trip. Perhaps, Brienne didn't like it very much. A serving woman named Marta brought him a frothy ale. 

"Can I give you a word of advice, Snow" Jaime said.

"No," Jon responded. He had no interest in anything the Kingslayer had to say. He'd much rather drink his ale in peace. 

Jaime smirked. "I know you don't like me. And truthfully, I don't like you much," he said. "But Lady Brienne cares very much about Sansa."

Jon narrowed his eyes at the man. Ser Jaime ignored him. 

"Please, your grace," Brienne interceded. "We want to help."

"It'll destroy you," Jaime continued. "I know. It destroyed me. It destroyed Cersei." Ser Jaime's voice grew heavy. "And my children all died." Jon clutched his sword hand, wishing he hadn't left his valyrian steel sword Longclaw in the upstairs room where Sansa was sleeping. 

"We're nothing like you Kingslayer." Jon growled.

"No, you're not," Brienne agreed to Jon's surprise. "Lady Sansa is good and kind and smart. A bit cold at times but mostly good. And you, you, your grace, well you know your duty, your men respect you. And you don't talk so much."

Jon laughed, "Thank you, I'm glad to see you have a high opinion of us, my lady."

Brienne seemed flustered, "What we're trying to say, is you can be different. You just..have to be different."

"Aye, and how do you suggest we do that?" Jon demanded. Brienne seemed even more flustered. 

"You have to find a way or you have to stop," Jaime said leaning in close to Jon. "Sansa doesn't belong married to my brother. You know that."

"As soon as Daenerys decides she doesn't need you in the North, you'll be fed to that last dragon of hers. And my brother will weasel his way into being Warden of the North."

Now Jon truly laughed out loud.  _We're they having a jape. That would never happen._  Daenerys' needed the Starks in the North. She needed him to keep the peace. 

Jaime shook his head, "My brother told me of her plans. You know the ones I'm talking about." The smile faded from Jon's face. "Her plan for debt forgiveness?" Jon sighed heavily and closed his eyes. 

"So you know," Jaime said. Jon could barely nod. Daenerys' plan was her newest cause. The one she presented to him along with her request to make one of Sansa's daughters her ward. Ending slavery in Essos was one thing. Forgiving debt in Westeros was entirely another. The smallfolk would love her. Half the Lords would want to kill her, the other half would love her too. The merchants, gods only know what the merchants would do. Fortunes would be lost and made.

Jaime Lannister didn't need to tell Jon that the minute Daenerys started forgiving debts in the Reach that the people of the Riverlands would start shouting her name again. They'd love her until they went hungry because no one had money to build a new Mill.   


"You haven't told Sansa, have you?" Jaime asked. 

Jon shook his head, "And you won't be either," he said. Brienne looked even more distressed. He took the last long drink of ale and stood.   
  
"You have to find a way, your grace," Ser Jaime said. Jon said nothing more and left the Inn to enjoy the fresh evening air. He didn't turn around to see Brienne place her hand on Ser Jaime's. That night, he only returned to his rooms with Sansa once the Inn had gone quiet. 

Avoiding, Brienne and the Kingslayer the next day, Jon spent the afternoon walking along the river bank with Sam. Ghost ran ahead of them, splashing in the water trying to catch a fish. Small tributaries ran into the blue fork forming shallow pools here and there. The wolf was woefully bad at fishing. Jon didn't think the beast had caught a single trout in the entire time they had been in the Riverlands. 

"Jon, this came from Winterfell. A messenger brought it from Harrenhall this morning," he handed Jon a sealed scroll. It had a Stark seal and Sansa's name on it in his brother Bran's writing. He put in a pocket inside his leather jerkin. 

"All's well?" 

"Think so," Jon said. "Last I heard from Davos they're all getting on. Arya had some friend arrive, Ned Dayne he's called."

Sam put his hands behind his back, looked up at the sky in thought. "Have you ever wondered why they called him Ned?"

"What?" Jon asked.

"The Daynes, I mean, why they called their son Ned. Your father was responsible for Arthur Daynes' death, right."

"Don't know, don't care," he said. "What are you on about Sam?"

"Jaime Lannister thinks Ashara Dayne was..is your mother," Sam said. 

"My mother was likely a common camp follower," Jon said eyeing Sam to let him know he didn't want to speak more on this. They walked a little further talking about the money needed in the Riverlands for this town or that, mills here, ferries there. 

"You said Sansa was like your Father," Sam said after a while. 

"I did. She is," Jon smirked  _More than she would ever admit._

 _"_ You think Sansa would...would well.." Sam started playing with his cloak. 

"Would what? Spit it out." 

"Would she ever ya know...lay with a common sort of man, a merchant or singer or something,"

Jon grabbed his best friend by the neck, "I should throttle you for even asking." Sam was large, fat really. Jon had no trouble grabbing and giving him a good shake.

"Jon..Jon..I'm not suggesting, just asking," he sputtered. He let go of Sam's collar.

"No, never," he said.  _She wouldn't have touched me if I hadn't been Lord Commander. She put me in Stark colors. Even made me a King to make herself feel better about fucking me._

"Exactly," Sam said. "You said yourself she's like your Father." Jon rubbed his beard. 

"Jon we need to know who your Mother is," Sam said. Jon stopped walking, taking his friend in.

"What are you two scheming?" he asked. Sam gave him a hurt look. 

"Whatever it is, stop, now. I'll not have Sansa hurt. I'll not have the girls put in any danger."

Sam sighed. They continued walking along the river until Sam complained that he was tired. Jon let him beg off back to the Inn. He could use a walk in peace. He reached the spot where a small stream met the Blue Fork. The reeds were starting to grow high and the water was clear. He could hear singing. A low hum, he would know that voice anywhere. Sansa was singing Jonquil and Florian the Fool. 

Jon scanned the bank, he didn't see Brienne nearby or any of his men-at-arms.  _She shouldn't be alone._ He resisted the urge to rush through the reeds. Instead, he moved slowly. Ghost appeared next to him. Jon touched the wolf's head making him stay. Moving aside a few reeds, he caught a glimpse of her long auburn hair, wet and dark hanging down her pale back. 

Sansa was crouched down in the water. Jon saw a small basket on a rock next to her. She picked up a bar of soap from it. Rubbing it on her body, she stood up. Even from the distance, he could see a dark bruise on her hip and he cursed himself. She turned, her silhouette facing him. Her breasts were full, the cold water making her nipples pop. Jon's mouth watered, his hand found his semi-hard cock. 

Once she finished rubbing soap all over her body, she laid back, floating further out into the water. She started humming another tune. Jon thought it was the one about Queen Naerys and Aemon the Dragonknight.  _She knows I'm here. She always knows._ Her hand moved to the dark red mound of curls between her legs. She couldn't keep floating and let her legs sink down. The water came to her shoulders. She stayed there for a few moments before sighing in frustration and moving back toward the rocks near the bank. 

Jon let the reeds come together as he backed away. Nudging Ghost in the direction of the Inn, they started to walk back together. Jon was lost in his thoughts. Remembering a time so very long ago in the Godswood of Winterfell. Their wolves were young, Ghost was following the scent of one of the other pups. Ghost had run ahead of him to one of the hot spring pools. Keeping his distance when he heard splashing, Jon spied Sansa through the bushes. She was laughing at Ghost while he rolled on his belly in front of Lady. Jon barely paid attention to the wolves. The sight of Sansa's naked body was all he could see. He stayed far longer then he should. Taking in her firm body. It wasn't until he felt his cock twitch that the shame overtook him. He ran back to the keep tears welling in his eyes.  _If I had only known._  

Pulled out of his daydream when Lady Brienne approached asking after Sansa. Jon pointed down the river. Brienne looked relieved saying she wished her lady wouldn't run off without telling anyone. Jon nodded and continued walking towards the Inn. 

That night when Sansa lay in his arms, he ran his fingers through her hair. She asked him why he didn't join her in the river. He smiled and told her liked watching her. 

"You're so naughty, your grace," she said.

"I wasn't the one bathing for all to see," he said kissing her forehead. "Sansa, we need to go back to Harrenhal." She grew quiet. He waited for her protest.

"When," she asked. 

"Tomorrow, the next day," he said. She nodded, curling her body closer to him. 

They left Fairmarket two days later. The town's people saw them off. They took the barge to Lord Harroway's Town where Jon received just as large a reception as he did in Fairmarket. Women even brought crowns of flowers for the girls calling them little Princess'. When Sansa tried to correct them saying the girls were just Ladies, the Goodwives said she must be lying. Robbyn-Rianna hid her face in her mother's shoulder. Serena walked wide-eyed through the crowds, her head high while she held Sansa or Gilly's hand. 

After one-day in the town, they rode south hard and fast for Harrenhal. Jon pushed them as much as he could. They were all tired. The sooner they got to the castle the better. The crowds were growing and it wouldn't be long before word reached Dragonstone. Jon cringed to think what Daenerys would say about the love he was receiving. Love she never got from the people of Westeros. 

Harrenhal came into view on the third day after leaving Lord Harroway's Town. Jon and Sansa rode ahead with Serena and Brienne, Podrick, and Ser Jaime. Sam and Gilly had abandoned their horses for the comfort of a small wheelhouse. Little Sam and Robbyn rode with them.

Jon and Sansa entered the castle gates, they descended from their horses when Harrenhal's maester, Maester Marle approached to tell them they had visitors, who arrived that very morning. Jon looked at Sansa, she shook her head mouthing that she didn't know who it could be. They walked quickly into the keep. Maester Marle said the guests were waiting in the large Lord's solar. As they approached the door, Jon heard a weird tongue, "Valyrian?" Sansa said to him.    

They opened the door to see a man in a tall hat sitting at the large table in the center of the room next to him was another younger man while a smaller figure faced the window.

"Hello brother, sister," Arya Stark said turning around to face them. "I hear you're  quite popular these days." Sansa ran to hug her sister. Arya embraced Jon next. 

Stepping back, she pointed to the men in the chair, "Oh, I almost forgot, meet Ned Dayne and my new friend Tycho Nestoris from the Iron Bank." 

 


End file.
